1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operation microscope with an illuminating device, and more particularly to an illuminating device having an interference filter that is arranged in the illuminating beam path of the illuminating device, and also to a corresponding interference filter.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Such operation microscopes have been known for a long time in the prior art. The interference filters are provided in the illuminating beam path of the operation microscope in order to filter out certain spectral regions from the illuminating beam, for the protection of the patient illuminated with the illuminating beam, and/or the user of the operation microscope, from injurious radiation.
A recent advance, particularly in the technical field, has made it possible to filter out UV radiation with a wavelength of less than 408 nm from the illuminating beams of operation microscopes. For this purpose, a great range of variation in interference filters is known in the state of the art. In the course of research on the use of known interference filters for filtering out the UV radiation from the illuminating beam, it was established that all of the interference filters known to the inventor have the disadvantage that the illuminating beam acquires a yellow tinge due to the filtering, and thus an optimal illumination of the patient observed by means of the operation microscope is no longer possible.